GTA Online
by KasualKoopa
Summary: Sixteen very diverse players get thrown into the world of Los Santos. To get out, one of them must reach rank 500, and kill Cris Formage, a person who has given Sasha the ability to respawn whenever she dies. She knows nothing of the criminal underworld, but in GTA Online, that's the only way to survive.
1. Update Complete

**Update Complete**

The one time I wanted something to go right just had to go wrong.

I was in the library; around 2:00 or so. It was hot out, and the windows were opened all the way. Not very many people were in there because of class. Unfortunately, I had been sent out of class. This boy had made me snap. I was doing my work as usual, but he had to say something that made me lose it.

"_Why the hell you starin' at me? Damn, wit' yo' ugly self._"

And that wasn't towards me, but towards my friend. Now let me say something here: he was playing his music too loud and almost everyone, including me, was staring at him. But why did he say it to only my friend? That was the dumb part.

I had shot up from my seat and pointed at him. All eyes were on me now. "_Why the fuck are you pointing him out, huh? We were _all_ staring at you because of your loud music!_" I had yelled to him.

Immediately, he jumped out of his seat and walked over to where I was across the room. His sagging pants had slowed down his speed, and I couldn't help but snicker at them. I lowered my pointing arm once he got closer. But as soon as he raised his fist, the assistant teacher grabbed ahold of him and held him back.

"_You lucky he holdin' me back, bitch! I knock yo' ass to the ground, you say that to me again!_"

Me, being myself, had to shout something back to have the last word in the argument. "_You wouldn't do shit anyways!_"

The asshole scoffed as the assistant teacher escorted him out of the classroom. The other teacher told me to go to the library and do my work so I could calm down a little. I gave the friend I had defended a quick glance before grabbing my backpack and walking out.

And how did something I wanted to go right go so wrong? I just wanted to have one period in school without stupid arguments like the one that just occurred. Unfortunately, my anger problems didn't let that happen very often.

I looked up at the ceiling in the library. The fans were on high speed and let the air circulate much quicker. It was too hot to argue. How had I not managed to realize that in that stuffy room?

Subconsciously glancing over to the doors, I saw the counselor holding a coffee in one hand and a gradebook in the other. There was a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He noticed me and waved, walking over to the table I was sitting at.

"Hey, Mr. Z," I said, staring back down at the health worksheet in front of me. I tapped my pencil on the table.

"What are you in the library for?" he asked, opening up the gradebook and writing down in it. I sighed.

"Some guy in class was being mean to my friend so I stood up for him. It went from bad to worse when he nearly punched me and got sent out. I got sent here to calm down," I explained. He nodded and continued writing.

"Your anger issues are okay so far, though?"

I shrugged. I guess lately they had been alright, apart from what had just happened. I hated these issues. They always got out of hand if they weren't stopped early. If they weren't, someone would end up in the hospital or mentally scarred… or both. That asshole was lucky it was neither.

"I guess."

Mr. Z nodded again. Just as I was about to get back to my work, the bell rang, signaling for school to end. I said goodbye to Mr. Z before gathering my things and heading out of the library. I stepped into the hall and was immediately greeted by dozens of people walking and talking. I squeezed past a group of people before walking out of the school. I didn't need to get anything from my locker, and I was grateful for that, since I didn't have to waste any more time in this hell hole.

I plopped down on my bed once I had gotten home, and immediately turned on my Xbox. Nobody was online, so I decided to play GTA Online alone.

But first, I had to get something to drink.

I walked out into the kitchen and pulled out a can of green tea from the fridge. I was home alone, which meant I could drink it in my room without getting lectured. My dad is a neat freak, and was afraid of me spilling something in there and bringing ants into the house. I understood that he wanted to keep things clean, but I wish he'd trust me a little bit more.

When I got back to my room, I saw a notification pop up on the TV that my friend wanted me to join a party with him. I quickly threw on my headset and accepted it. When I joined, I noticed someone else was in the party as well. I shrugged him off though. I didn't even know him, and didn't plan on getting to know him.

"Hey, this is Jay. He told me he goes to your school," my friend said. Jay? Wasn't that…

Oh shit.

"Damn son, who 'dis tho'?"

Yup, it was the asshole.

"Never mind my name," I said, not wanting to anger this fuck. I have to leave this party now. I have to!

"Let's get on GTA Online, alright?" my friend said. I sighed and agreed. I did want to play. Maybe after this, me and the asshole will be alright, even if he doesn't know it's me. At least, I hope not. I got up and put in the GTA V disc, and the game started. Suddenly, I left the party, and I was sent to an update screen.

'_This game requires an update of 8GB. If you choose not to update, you'll be signed out of Xbox Live._

What the hell was 8GB for?!

I got up to get my tablet to Google what the update was for, but I accidentally dropped my Xbox controller on the floor. I looked up at the screen and saw it starting to update. When I had dropped it, the controller must've pressed A on accident. I gasped and quickly picked up the controller, spamming the B button to cancel it. That's when I noticed that there _was _no cancel option. I walked up to the console and pressed the power button, but guess what?

It didn't turn off.

The final option was to unplug it.

I reached behind the entertainment center and reached for the plug, and as soon as I touched it, I got shocked. I yelped and quickly retracted my hand, putting my finger in my mouth to soothe the pain. What the fuck was going on?! This never happened before! Was there something wrong with the outlet or adapter?

Guess I'll have to go in the basement and shut the power off. I walked towards my door and reached for the doorknob. I grabbed ahold of it, and twisted it open.

That's when I felt like I was being pulled away.

"What the hell…?"

I turned around and saw the TV still in the update process. What was pulling me? It's not a ghost or some supernatural shit, I can tell you that. The pull kept getting stronger and stronger. I gripped the doorknob with both hands as I was being tugged by some fucking force. What the _fuck _was pulling me?

I was beyond confused right now.

Before I knew it, I was yanked off the ground and being sucked towards the TV. I held onto the doorknob for dear life, hoping I wouldn't meet my fate. Not now! I was too young to die!

And just when I had thought I had won, I lost grip on the doorknob. I had expected my body to slam into the TV, but instead, I went right inside it. Now nothing was making sense.

The last thing I saw on the TV was _Update Complete_.

It was 2014, right after school, and I was being sucked into my own TV. The first thing that went through my head was, '_How did technology get this advanced to the point where we're being sucked into our own TVs?'_

What was going to happen next? Where was I? The only thing I could see what looked like a sky. Suddenly, I could see a small dot that slowly got bigger and bigger. It wasn't a dot anymore, but a… man?

Wait, I remember this guy! When I first died in GTA Online, he talked to me! I couldn't remember what he said though. That was too bad. I stared at him, who was a few feet away from me. "Welcome, sister. Why do I float before you, you ask?" he asked. I nodded, unsure of what to say next.

"You are here, for I am giving you the gift of repeated life."

"Repeated… life?" I asked, unsure. Wait a minute… now that I get a good look at him, wasn't he the one that I saw in GTA Online? He sure as hell looked like it.

"Yes, my sister. Not many people are worthy of this gift, but you've proven yourself capable. You will save San Andreas from this turmoil it's about to put itself into, under one condition," the man stated. The white robes he donned shifted as he floated closer to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Keep your comrades close, and once you have beaten the game, kill them."

My eyes registered with shock before thinking of the situation. I'm definitely in GTA, since he just mentioned Los Santos and the Altruist Cult. Plus, I'm 99% sure that he's from GTA Online. But none of this was making sense! The update, my TV, _none of it_! And now, I was starting to get pissed off.

I shoved his hands off my shoulders and balled my fists. "None of this is making sense! Why are you making me do this? Who are you, really? And where the hell are we?" I yelled, closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to see him.

"That will all be revealed soon, sister. I'll be watching you."

Without another word, he placed his hands on my shoulders again, and pushed me down. Gravity immediately went into effect, and I was sent soaring down, screaming for my life. There was an extremely uncomfortable feeling in my stomach, like the kind you get when you're on a rollercoaster. I saw the man head higher and higher in the air until he was completely out of view. I flipped my body around to see where I would eventually fall to my death. A street came into view, with cars driving on it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the TV billboard that I recognize mostly from the _Dipping In _land race. I was pretty damn close to it.

And then, my body hit the ground, and I could feel my organs and blood splatter across the concrete before blacking out, along with the sound that happens when you get "Wasted".

I woke up a moment later, in a completely different area. I was surrounded by buildings, and the billboard, nor my dead body, was in sight.

'_So... this is respawning?_' I thought, closing my eyes. I opened them back up and started walking. I didn't know where to, but I just did. Walking. Walking past people, places, and other things. This was definitely GTA. There was talk about Vinewood, Blaine County, and I even saw a _Weazel News _van parked in an alley.

I walked past a store and saw my reflection in a window. I looked just as I did when I got out of school. The school uniform, my glasses that needed cleaning, and my hair that was burned every day by a flat iron just to look good. Damn, I looked like a mess.

For once, I regret not changing into regular clothes when I got home. I hated this damn uniform.

Maybe I could go to a Binco store, or Suburban...

Oh wait, I was broke.

Well, this is Los Santos. But I've never committed a crime in my life. It was only in video games, and even then I was bad at it. How was I expected to do so now?!

I sighed and kept walking, reaching a corner and making a right turn. People were texting or talking on their phones, or sitting in alleys asking for spare change. Hell, I wish I had spare change right now. I looked up at the sky where I had once fallen from, and noticed it was turning orange, signaling the day's end. Great. The only source of warmth I have is my blazer, and even that doesn't keep me warm during the school day. Maybe I'd hang out with homeless people, just for tonight. Then, I'd go attempt to shoplift a store. Even if I get caught by the police, they'd just kill me, and I'd respawn.

Maybe this whole respawning thing wasn't so bad.

But in return, I'd have to kill my "comrades". Who were my comrades anyways?

My thoughts immediately went to the two people I had talked to last. Why on Earth did I think Jay would ever be a comrade to me? He's an asshole and I would never want to be part of a team with him! But my other friend, Skylar, I'd team up with him any day. He was one of my best- and only- friends. I still don't know how the hell he's friends with Jay. Was Jay even his full name? I barely knew anything about him; only that he was an asshole. That's the perfect word for him.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a truck horn honking. I looked over on the street to see a scrap truck stopped in front of a drunk guy. He was out cold on the ground.

I remember in GTA Online how I would always jump on the back of those trucks and let them take me to some random place.

Well, I had nothing better to do.

I quickly ran in the street and to the scrap truck, quietly stepping on the back. I sat down next to a trashed washing machine before sighing in relief. Thankfully, I didn't get the driver's attention. As for the other people, I didn't care. The truck started going again, as if it was waiting for me to get on. Of course, it ran over the drunken man's body, before speeding off down the street.

I felt something in my pocket, and quickly pulled it out. It wasn't my old phone, but an iFruit phone. I smiled to myself. It was kind of nice to have a little prop from the game in my hand. I guessed it was only obvious that my old Samsung would be replaced with their own copyrighted phone.

Why was I even sucked in here in the first place? This wasn't possible at all, but it _still happened_. Someone must have sold their soul or something to make technology so advanced that quickly. What was their purpose? What did they want out of this? Was it just me, or were there other players who ended up like this as well?

My eyes wandered over the contents of the truck. The washing machine, a wooden plank, and a bent shopping cart sat at the front of the back, while a cardboard box filled with tools, a dryer, a space heater, and an odd looking box sat on the sides. I reached over and dragged the box over to me, curious at what the contents were. It was a metal box with a combination lock on it. It was well hidden beside the tool box too. I was pretty good at spotting hidden things.

Well, it wasn't a big box anyways, so I decided to hang onto it. Even if the contents were disappointing, my curiosity wouldn't have let me go without it.

Suddenly, the truck came to a stop, and the horn honked again. What was it this time?

"You better get yo monkey ass out the way fo' I run yo' ass over!" the driver shouted.

I crawled up to the front and peeked out through the back window.

Right there, sliding across the hood of the truck, was Skylar.

I quickly hopped off the back of the truck with the box and started running towards him. He was running on the sidewalk now. "Skylar!" I yelled out, hoping he would hear me. He whipped his head around and a smile instantly appeared on his face. I've never been so happy to see him in my entire life.

"Holy fuck, is that you, Scout?!" he said back when I caught up to him.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Fine, fine, _Sasha_. What are you doing here?!"

"I should be asking you the same thing! Do you know where the hell we are?" I asked, placing my hands on his broad shoulders.

"Los fucking Santos! Can you believe it? It's amazing!" He said, placing his hands on my shoulders as well.

"A-amazing?!" I asked, choking on my own words. "This is anything but amazing! As much as I love this game, I want to go back home as soon as possible!"

"Why so soon?! It'll be a long time before that."

"I _know, _Skylar. That's why I said 'as soon as possible'."

"Come on, I stole $150 from some Ballas. Let's go to a gas station or something and get some food. You must be starving."

"BALLAS?! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING DANGEROUS THEY-"

He immediately covered my mouth with one hand and took out the money with the other, showing it to me. "What matters is that I'm still alive. Now do you want some oranges or not?"

I quickly nodded, my love for oranges convincing me immediately. He smiled before we started walking. He found out that there were minimaps on our iFruit phones, so we used those to get to a nearby gas station.

What amazed me was that I _just realized_ every location was accessible. Every house, store, or restaurant was all open to us. Part of me said that was the reason why there was such a big update to the game. Seeing everything that this game had to offer really excited me. I felt like a tourist, wanting to explore everything.

Once we got to the 24/7 store, the bell rang as we opened the doors. The clerk muttered, "I'll be watching you," before raising a newspaper in front of his face. Yeah, we'll see how far he gets with that.

I immediately walked over to the small baskets right next to the doors and got one. Skylar and I walked over to the snacks and immediately filled up the basket with chips, candy bars, and of course, oranges. When we got to the register and set the basket on the counter, the clerk's eyes widened as Skylar handed him a $100 bill. And with that, we walked out.

We sat on a nearby bench and started to eat the food we bought. We observed all the people and cars going by.

"Why were you even running across the street like that anyways?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Guess I just wanted a rush or somethin'," he stated, opening a bag of chips and taking one out.

I nodded. "This is all weird. I still can't believe we're in this game."

"True. I was kind of excited when I found out. I guess I was so overwhelmed that I started running and that's how you saw me. What were you doing in the back of that truck anyways?"

"I had nothing else to do. Plus, I kind of wanted to stop walking too. What happened before you got here?" I asked him. He popped a chip in his mouth.

"I spawned somewhere near Grove Street, and saw some Ballas unarmed for whatever reason. I instantly recognized that I was in GTA, and took advantage of it. I punched all four of them down and took all their wallets. After that, I hauled ass away from there. I didn't make it very far for some reason. Usually I'd have enough stamina to run for a while, but I got fatigued and stopped at a bridge. The Ballas were nowhere in sight, so I took it easy. Altogether, I scrounged up $150 and threw their wallets in the river below. I was so excited that I had mugged someone for the first time, so I started running again and... well, you know the rest," he explained sheepishly. I didn't know why he did it like that, but I just shrugged it off. Today was crazy. No, wait, fucking _insane_.

He soon finished his bag of chips and threw it in the trash can next to the bench. He turned towards me. "What'd _you_ do before you got here?" he asked me.

I completely avoided my real story and told him a fake tale about how I spawned and had nothing else better to do, and that's the reason why I sat on the truck. I didn't want him to worry and possibly turn his back on me. I knew what that man said was true, since I had respawned. But... now I was starting to doubt it. I can't prove that Skylar would respawn too if he died. And I wasn't willing to prove that theory either, because if he died and didn't respawn, I would be devastated.

If he's here with me, there must be other people here, too. Somewhere deep in the back of my mind, I was hoping that asshole Jay was here so I could test that theory on _him _instead.

Wait, what?! Why the _hell _was I thinking like that? Sure, I hated the fucker's guts, but people care about him too! I'm lucky I didn't state that idea out loud...

Soon, I had finished 3 oranges and an 8 ounce bottle of eCola. Thankfully, it didn't taste bad like it was advertised, and instead had the same taste of Coca Cola. We got up from the bench, since it was dark out, and we needed a place to stay for the night. We were walking down the street, getting close to Vinewood Hills.

"Sasha, let me tell you right now that all these people are _not _real. They're simply NPCs that react to the player's actions." Skylar explained.

I nodded, but was confused. "Why are you telling me this now?" I asked him.

"Because if we're in a situation where we have to kill someone, it won't traumatize you once the killing is done and realization hits you. Got it?"

I nodded again. It was understandable. I was thankful that he was so thoughtful. It was good to have him on my side. "What are we going to do now, anyways?" I asked.

"For now, we're gonna steal a trailer or something of the sort; something we can both sleep in until we have enough money to rent a place," he explained.

"Do we even really need sleep?"

"I got tired from running a block. You tell me."

"True..."

We both reached the top of a hill on a road. We were next to a fence, waiting for a trailer to pass. I sat on the ground, not wanting to walk anymore. "I just hope this won't take forever... How can you be so confident with doing crimes anyways?" I asked, looking up at him.

"If I get killed, I'll just respawn," he stated, smiling.

"You can't prove that."

"Neither can you."

I rolled my eyes and continued my lookout for trailers. '_If only he knew..._'

A few minutes passed, then it was half an hour. I was getting irritated. This was a place where trailers spawned! We were in the country for fuck's sake! Right past Vinewood _fucking _Hills! Another half hour. I checked my phone. It was 11 already.

That was _it_.

I sprung up from my spot on the ground where my legs had fallen asleep numerous times. I saw an upcoming scrap truck and got an idea. Skylar took no notice of that. He let me have my anger fit, which I was grateful for.

I stood in the front of the truck, its lights shining directly on me. I put one hand on my hip as I made direct eye contact with the driver. "You!" I said as I pointed to him. His eyes showed no emotion as he stared back at me. Instead, he rolled his window down and said, "You better move fo' I run yo' monkey ass over."

I stormed over to the open window and yanked some of his cornrows so that he was facing me. "Tell me where the _fuck _trailers are," I demanded.

This time, fear shown in his eyes. He gulped before saying, "I saw some a while back, right around the forest area! Just let my rows go! Please!"

I smiled in victory. "Take us there. _Now_."

He nodded quickly, and I motioned for Skylar to come over. He picked up the basket before hopping in the truck with me on the other side. I sat between him and the driver as he sped down the country roads and to the forest area. We made it to a river side, near a bridge, and there was one sitting there, alone.

"Thank you!" I said, before hopping out with Skylar.

The driver rolled his eyes as I closed the door behind me. "Asswipes..." he muttered before driving off.

At least it was a comfy trailer. "You know how to break into a car?" I asked Skylar. He pulled out a lengthy pocket knife and waved it while smiling a flashy grin. It was obvious it was a substitute for a slim jim.

"When did you-?"

"Balla had one. It's a cruel world in Los Santos, so I couldn't miss the opportunity."

"Well. I feel pretty damn useless right now," I stated.

"It's alright. Just feel lucky your parents weren't mastermind criminals, alright? Your anger is just as good. I wish I had a fiery temper like you. I could get things done a lot more quicker that way. You know how hard it is for me to speak my mind nowadays? You can never win arguments with swagfags, I swear!" he said, removing the weather strip on the window and carefully sliding the knife in. I didn't know how he could possibly do that with a knife.

"Yeah, like Jay..." I muttered, crossing my arms. Skylar looked up at me after successfully unlocking the door.

"You know him?" he asked.

"More than you think. The guy's an asshole."

"How so?"

"Starting shit with my friends. We both got sent out in last hour today at school. He was about to punch me, but the assistant teacher held him back and dragged him out," I explained.

Skylar laughed. "I know him from a few GTA Online sessions. It ended up being the biggest Xbox coincidence that he lived so close to me and went to your school. You think he's here too?"

"Deep inside, I hope not," I said.

"Bah. Anyways, you wanna drive?" Skylar asked. "Driving isn't my thing. I'm more good at lock picking, safe cracking, and hauling ass from Ballas."

I laughed out loud. "Yeah, yeah, I'll drive us someplace where we won't get mugged," I said, walking up to the trailer and swinging open the door. I wasn't good at all that lock stuff, but I sure as hell knew how to hotwire a car! The Internet is really useful when you're bored, no?

Within seconds, the car was up and running. Rebel Radio was on, playing _Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way_. It was ironic, really, that a person with anger issues was listening to this song, which was in a video preview of a person who _also_ had anger issues. I wish I was up to Trevor's level. I wasn't near it. I couldn't kill someone out of anger, it would be too foolish of me.

"Well, let's get this show on the road then," Skylar said. I smiled devilishly at him before taking out my iFruit phone and opening up Snapmatic. I put an arm around him and said, "Selfie!" before taking the picture. His face looked surprised, while I had my tongue sticking out and winking one eye.

Surprisingly, it gave me the option to upload it to the Social Club. Maybe this will tell people we're alright back home. That is, even if they can see those photos. It hasn't been a day yet, but I'm pretty sure that our parents are worried sick about us. I bet by tomorrow, Rockstar will look into all this and sort it all out. They'll probably call in the top technology wizards to see what the fuck's going on and drag us out of here. Besides, what goes in, has to come out.

That's what she said.

I put my phone back in my pocket before strapping my seatbelt in. Skylar did the same, and away we went.

I had finished driving school a few months ago. I was one of the top 5 students in there, and did perfect on the driving test. Truth be told, I was terrified that I would crash or kill myself from not paying attention. I guess that was the one thing I was best at right now. I felt thankful that I was sucked into GTA, where you could drive however you please, and not a NASCAR game where all you do is turn one direction 500 laps around. I had nothing against it, but it got boring, and I returned the game back to the video rental store the same night. I guess racing games like that weren't my thing. But Mario Kart, _damn_! I could play that shit all day!

I carefully drove through the dirt roads and made it back to the highway. It had to be somewhere isolated where we wouldn't get killed by wildlife or people. The mountains wouldn't be good, since we would probably slide down and fall to our deaths. A parking lot would be too common, since a lot of people like to steal cars there.

Pretty soon, I concluded on a trailer park. It was the perfect spot. Plus, the rednecks would shoot at anyone who tried to pull anything. I can never get enough of the shit they yell in Boneyard survival.

I drove farther out in the country, successfully avoiding collisions and pedestrians. Within 15 minutes, we were out in the desert, near Sandy shores. I had to go somewhere where there weren't too many trailers, but probably around 8 or 10.

Thankfully, I found the perfect spot. It was in a small trailer spot where they were decorated with peace signs and other hippie trends. There were even lawn flamingos there, which confused me because there was no lawn to put them on; only sand. How they managed to grow flowers in the ground was beyond me. There weren't rednecks here, but hippies promoted peace and love, so they wouldn't try to pull anything stupid.

I parked a few meters away from the little trailer area. It was hot out here, even at night, so my blazer would act as a blanket for tonight. After I locked the doors, I got up and opened the curtains leading to the rest of the vehicle. I guess I should start calling it a camper now, since, thank Rockstar, this shit had a _bathroom _in it. I switched on the lights on the ceiling and saw a couch on the side, along with a ladder that lead to the little bed on the top.

"Dibs on the top!" Skylar said, climbing up there and crawling onto the bed. I rolled my eyes and explored the rest of the camper. There was a mini fridge and a small sink as well. I noticed there wasn't another bed though. Whoever owned this last probably remodeled it to add a bathroom since they didn't need an extra bedroom.

Out of curiosity, I opened up the mini fridge. Nothing was in there, but I didn't mind at all. It was better than finding a hand in a jar or something like that. I stocked it with the food we had bought. We had three 2-liters of eCola, a shit ton of candy bars and chips, and my beloved oranges.

I closed the fridge once it was stocked and looked up at Skylar. He was looking through his phone, most likely browsing EyeFind.

I shuffled over to the bathroom and opened the door. I gasped when I saw something that would traumatize me for a long time. Sitting on the toilet, was a sleeping redneck with a newspaper over his privates (thankfully). His mouth was half open, but he wasn't snoring. The purple overalls he wore were at his ankles, along with the work boots that were stained brown, most likely from the dried blood of his enemies. "S-Skylar..." I called out, making sure not to yell and wake the redneck up. From experience, I knew they always had guns on them. If he woke up, our asses would be grass.

"Yeah?" he called out. I gulped.

"Come here real quick..."

I heard some shuffling, before he was behind me. I could tell without even looking that he was speechless. "What the fuck...?" he said after a while.

"The hell do we do?!"

"...Let's drop him off in the middle of the desert. He won't suspect anything. Is he even alive?" Skylar asked.

I reached over and hovered a hand over his forehead. I could feel heat radiating off of him. "Yeah, he's still alive."

"Come on then, I'll stay back here if anything happens."

I spun around on my heel and faced him. There was fear in my eyes. "No. I'll do it. You drive."

"Why?"

"Because if shit happens, I'd rather die than you."

Shock registered in Skylar's navy blue eyes. He glared at me. "No, it's fine. I have a pocket knife anyways."

"Then give me the pocket knife. I'll make sure he won't pull anything dumb." I reached for his pocket, but he quickly grabbed my wrist.

"_No_, Sasha. _I'll _do it."

"Skylar, I won't lose you to a fucking fatass redneck!" I said, raising my voice a little.

"Who the _fuck _are you calling fatass?!"

We both whipped our heads to the direction the voice was coming from. It was the goddamn redneck. Thankfully, he had just gotten done pulling his pants up. "Shit."

"And what the fuck are you asswipes doin' in my fuckin' trailer?!" he demanded, pulling out his pistol.

Skylar immediately pushed me out of the way and lunged forward. I landed on the floor with a thud, and heard a gagging sound almost immediately after. That could only mean one thing.

I turned over to see, in the doorway, Skylar sticking the knife in the redneck's throat. My eyes widened as I witnessed him pull it out of his throat, and his body falling limp to the floor. Immediately, I screamed and scrambled away. I was panting heavily and looked up at Skylar. His eyes were wide as he looked at his hands. The knife had dropped to the floor, and soon, there was a red pool of blood surrounding Skylar's shoes.

"Y-you..." I trailed off, before looking back down at the redneck.

"_Sasha, let me tell you right now that these people are _not _real._"

Skylar's words invaded my memory, and I somewhat calmed down. But... it was _too real_. Seeing it before your eyes like that, it... it's traumatizing. And now I finally felt part of an experience I never hoped to encounter. I'm 16, I shouldn't be seeing things like this! I should be seeing friends at the mall, or an A+ on a quiz, not a dead redneck that my best friend just killed!

Too bad I couldn't help that.

"Skylar," I said, getting to my feet. He slowly turned his head towards me. His eyes had complete fear in them. "They're not real, remember? That's what you said to me."

He gulped and took in a deep breath. "You're right..." he said.

"Good. Now let's go dump the body somewhere, alright?"

I was slightly shaking from the event that had just occurred. My best friend just murdered someone, of course I would be. Even if he wasn't real, it felt real...

I sat in the driver's seat and put my seatbelt on. Skylar did the same in the passenger's seat. I started to drive out to the middle of the desert to dump the body there. I didn't even know why he was here in the first place with a clean trailer and unstocked fridge. Could he have stolen it? It was possible. He was a redneck, and in this game, they're drug addicts who don't care about anyone but their own kind. I know that perfectly well from survival.

It didn't take long to go to a different part of the desert, so we were there in a short period of time. I looked over at Skylar once I stopped the van. He was looking down at his hands in his lap. I reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look. What you did was traumatizing, I get that. If you didn't kill him, we would most likely be dead. You saved both of our lives, and that's what counts," I said to him. He looked up at me with the wide eyes he had for a while now. I smiled softly, and he did too.

"T-thanks... You're right, I did what everyone else would do, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Of course. If you want, you can say something before we dump him. His body will despawn soon anyways, so there's no use burying him," I explained, getting up and heading towards the back to get the dead redneck.

And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, his bowels excreted.

I nearly threw up. Why didn't I expect this to happen? I never think things over sometimes. I'm so damn impulsive...

"Jesus _fucking _Christ!" Skylar yelled, covering his nose with his shirt. I did the same and pulled my sleeves up. "Fuck, how are we gonna do this?"

"I'll get his feet, you get his arms," I said. Skylar nodded and carefully stepped over him in the small bathroom. The blood on the floor had dried, so it was just a brown stain now. "One, two, three," I said, lifting his legs up on three.

We carefully carried him out of the trailer, and set him next to a collection of boulders twice our size. His mouth hung open with dried blood stained on his lip and chin. The overalls he wore were stained with blood and other substances as well.

This never happened in GTA. They would just lay dead on the floor and fade away after some time. But now they were shitting themselves and coughing up blood? Something wasn't right here.

Skylar took a few steps back and stared at him. His eyes had regained their usual calmness, and his mouth was in a thin line. I stood next to him.

"Hopefully his ass won't come back to haunt us," Skylar said after a moment of silence. I didn't laugh, as much as I wanted to. It didn't feel right. "But if he was someone else, he would've understood why I killed him."

"I'm not religious," I started, "but if a small prayer helps, then I'll do it with you."

Skylar shook his head. "After seeing how we were somehow sucked in a video game, I'm starting to doubt God now too."

He spun on his heel and walked back to the trailer. I took one last look at the redneck, and saw something sticking out of his pocket. It was shiny.

I walked up to him and bent down, examining the item. It was indeed a key. But what was it for? It looked really fancy, that's for sure. I pulled it out of his pocket and continued back to the trailer. Out of curiosity, I tested it on the camper. It didn't fit. I rolled my eyes as I walked in the camper through the back door. Thankfully it didn't smell like shit. There was just a big ass stain of blood in the bathroom.

"Should we buy cleaning supplies to clean it up now, or in the morning?" Skylar asked, standing in front of it.

"Now. It's better to do it early anyways. Plus, if one of us has to piss while we're half asleep, we won't step on dried blood."

"Good point."

The next thing I knew, we were driving to a local convenience store. They sold almost everything there.

We stopped in front of a 24/7 store and walked in. The clerk was watching TV on a small antenna TV, paying no attention to us. I shrugged it off and started to look for cleaning sprays. Skylar followed closely.

At the back of the store, we found some, and went up to pay for it. The clerk looked at us with bloodshot eyes. It was 1 in the morning, so I guess I expected it. He rang up the spray and Skylar paid for it. "The hell do you need cleaning spray for?" the clerk said in a heavy Southern accent.

I quickly made up a fake and embarrassing lie, but I would most likely never see him again, so it didn't matter. "Sir, my vagina is bleeding from a miscarriage, and I spilled on the floor."

He made a 'What the fuck?' face and quickly handed the spray to me, resuming to his TV shows. I smiled to myself and walked out with Skylar, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"W-what the hell was that?" he asked, stifling his laugh.

"What I say at 1 in the morning to a clerk who works at a 24/7 store," I explained. He snorted, getting in the camper with me.

"There are rags in the cabinets, just to let you know, since you forgot," Skylar mentioned. I face palmed.

"Fuck... thanks," I muttered, reversing out of the parking lot. Skylar giggled a little.

We got back to the trailer park, and I parked in our regular spot. "We'll get shampoo and shit like that tomorrow. $40 can buy you a lot of things," Skylar explained, flicking my forehead as he went to the back. I growled and followed him.

"There isn't even that much blood," I commented once I had gotten the rags. I sprayed cleaning spray on the rag and got on my knees. I was lucky that the floor was all tiled, otherwise it would stain the carpet bad.

Skylar did the same, and 15 minutes passed before we were done. I wiped my forehead in exhaustion and got up. I placed the rag in the sink before plopping down on the couch. I wanted so badly to sleep.

"You forgot blankets," Skylar stated as if it was obvious.

"There are none," I muttered back, curling up in a little ball.

"There were like 5 all neatly stacked on the bed up there. My _ass _there aren't any blankets."

There was suddenly something soft thrown on me. I didn't even have to tell it was a blanket, and instantly unfolded it so I could bask in the warmth.

"Night," Skylar called out from the top. "And yes, I locked the doors, something you also forgot to do."

I didn't have the strength to say anything back. I was too tired, and before I could think of anything else, I fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow could wait. Right now, I wanted to sleep.

"Now we go to war!"

My eyes shot open to sunlight pouring in through the windows. Who the _hell _just said that? I sat up straight and wiped my eyes. I didn't have a dream last night, which was weird. I half expected to have a nightmare about a dead redneck, but I guess it doesn't happen to everyone.

"What's my name, bitch?!"

There was a different voice this time, and it sounded awfully familiar. It wasn't someone I knew, but someone I heard a lot. And they sounded pissed.

Out of curiosity, I pulled out my phone to see if I had answered it in my sleep or something. No call was there, but my minimap app was blinking. I tapped on it, and it showed me my location.

There was a big red circle.

_Shit._

I quickly jumped up and climbed up the bed ladder with just a few steps. Skylar was still sleeping. I peeked out the window that was next to him and saw that it was true. There were Lost MC members surrounding the area, and their guns were aiming their guns right at us.

I didn't scream. I didn't breathe. There was far too much shit going through my head right now. "S-Skylar…" I squeaked out. He didn't respond, so I shook him awake. He was mumbling things before letting out a, "What…?"

"Get on the _fucking _floor now!" I said, before rolling over and landing hard on the floor. He let out a shriek before doing the same.

"Why the hell are The Lost here?!" he demanded, crawling next to me.

"It's a goddamn gang attack!"

"Since when?!"

"They're only active certain times a day. That's why we didn't see them last night," I explained.

"Wait... why is it quiet?"

I held my breath to hear any slight noise. Why were they aiming, but nobody was shooting? Gang attacks always did that.

"Come the fuck out and put yo' hands up!" a voice yelled, no doubt a Lost member. I muttered a few profanities before thinking. What did they want from us? I wasn't about to go out there only to get shot at. But they would've started shooting by now, so I think they definitely want something.

Finally, I concluded on going out alone. I would end up respawning anyways, so there was nothing to worry about.

"Skylar," I said to him, "I'll go out alone."

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"Trust me on this, please. If they start shooting, fucking drive. Got it?"

Skylar gave me a worried look, but nodded slowly. I patted him on the head and got up slowly. I quietly opened the door, poking my head out. I saw some Lost vans and motorcycles a few meters away. Some members were aiming their guns at me, while others were scowling. I took a deep breath and stepped out, closing the door behind me.

"You! Why the _fuck _are you here?!" a guy with a mohawk yelled. He looked like the leader of this group, and held an assault rifle in his arms. He wasn't aiming it, but kept it in a firm grip.

I had to choose my words carefully, otherwise I'd be dead, and with all these guns, the camper would blow up in no time at all.

"Well... what do you guys want?" I finally said. I forced myself to keep a calm tone, even if I wanted to scream inside.

"You're on our territory, asshole! And not only that, you have Gary's camper that the fucker Cletus stole! How the fuck did you get it?!" he demanded.

So... Cletus was the redneck, and this camper belonged to a guy named Gary, most likely a part of the gang. "Cletus is dead," I stated bluntly. The man with the mohawk was taken aback, while a few others gasped.

"You fucking killed Cletus?!"

"...Yes."

He said nothing as he turned around and assembled a small group. They were talking about something, and I was curious as to what it was.

A few moments later, the man turned back around. "Where's Cletus now?" he asked, his tone calmer.

"I got rid of him. Out in the desert."

"Show us where."

I had to obey, otherwise they'd kill me. And once they found out I respawned, they would do it over and over again. I nodded and got back in the trailer. "Skylar, go in the bathroom and don't come out until I say so. The pistol from the redneck is in there, so you have some sort of defense," I explained as I walked to the front and sat down.

He quickly nodded and dashed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"To see that redneck. I don't know what they're searching for. His name was Cletus."

I heard no response, but shrugged it off. I turned the camper on and saw that The Lost were in their vans or motorcycles. There were about 20 of them, so there weren't that many vehicles. I reversed onto the street, and started driving. Never before had I been so tense about driving right now. I had a feeling that if I made a wrong turn, I would be dead.

Then, realization hit me. It's been more than long enough for Cletus to despawn! Oh no... if they saw that he wasn't there, we would be dead.

I had two options. One was to make a quick getaway and hope we make it out there alive. The second was to hope some fucking miracle happened and Cletus would still be there.

Or the third would be the two ideas combined. I would use the zoom on my phone camera to see if Cletus was still there from a distance, and if he wasn't, I would still be driving (I wouldn't wait for the shitty van acceleration to possibly kill us) and would have a shot. If he was, we would go from there.

Of course, I chose the third way. Just like Deathwish.

Well, I guess it would be a death wish. That is, if I died. It was a big risk, but I was willing to take it.

I could hear the motorcycles and vans behind me as I drove out into the desert. Some part of me secretly hoped the dust that the camper's wheels made would choke the bikers to death, but what were the chances of that happening?

I got out my phone, since we were getting close. I opened up Snapmatic and zoomed in all the way. Thank Rockstar that the quality was beyond excellent, even when zoomed in.

To my amazement and dismay, Cletus was still there.

Was it because he was an important character? Or was it because... he was real?

No, that couldn't be it. There was no possible a video game character could real. What if he was another player?

Okay, calm down, he's dead, there's nothing you can do about it now anyways. Plus, if The Lost knew about him already, he had to be already in the game. Unless he got on their bad side within a few hours...

I stopped the camper a few meters away from Cletus and put it in park, but kept it running.

I still don't know how they hadn't seen Skylar. It was probably because I showed my face in the window first, and he was smart and just fell on the floor.

I stepped out of the camper and saw the last few vans arriving. The mohawk guy put his motorcycle helmet under his arm and walked slowly over to Cletus. The redneck had a few flies on his face, along with bird shit on his cheek. I was surprised a wild animal didn't come and eat what was left of him.

"I've been chasing this fuck for the past 25 years..." the biker said, kneeling down and observing him.

"...Is it good that he's dead?" I asked cautiously.

"He stole a quarter of a million dollars in drug money from The Lost in that period of time. All I gotta do now is get the key and go to his hideout," the man said, completely ignoring my question.

The key? Wait, does he mean the one I found in Cletus' pocket? He mentioned a quarter of a million dollars as well... Could this be the key to where he's hiding it?

The man reached over into Cletus' pocket and felt around. "What the fuck?" he said. He felt around his other pockets, but had the same results.

He whipped his head around at me with a glare on his face. He jumped up and before I could react, he grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the trailer. I yelped in pain.

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING KEY?!" he shouted in my face.

"The hell... do you need it for?" I shot back, gripping his hand and trying to pull it off.

"THE $250K DOLLARS! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH THE KEY?!"

One of his men came up and aimed a shotgun at me. "Jake, we're gonna have to kill her now. She knows too much," he said.

My pupils shrunk and I started panicking. If I died, they would raid the camper and kill Skylar. So the one thing I could think of now was to tell them.

Lives were more important than some key.

"I-I know where the key is!" I choked out.

"Fucking tell me before he blows your brains out!"

Before I could say anything, there was a loud explosion behind the man known as Jake. The light from the fire made his face look ten times scarier. But that was short lived when he immediately turned around.

There was a gunshot.

It went clean through the side of his skull, inches from my head, and on the side of the trailer.

Jake dropped to the floor.

The man next to him had the same happen to him before he could aim and shoot.

Cars and motorcycles were on fire, and bodies were burning.

_Was this hell?_

I slowly slid down the side of the trailer and hugged my knees. I was too shocked to speak, or even think.

In the distance, I saw a figure walking towards me. I couldn't tell who it was, but they looked extremely angry.

I hope they weren't coming for me. That would be bad news. I had to remember that things that could possibly happen would affect Skylar as well. If I lost him, I wouldn't be the same. But how did I know he wouldn't be able to respawn? He would've mentioned that, unless he wanted to hide it from me as well. For our sake, I hoped that was the case.

The figure got closer, and I could see a face. Wait, _his _face.

It was Jay.

Oh _shit_.

His face showed no expression as he approached me. Was he expecting it to be me? I would be surprised if he did. He stood a few feet away from me, obviously about to say something.

"I knew it was yo' ass," he said. I was shocked at what he said, and said nothing in return. "Skylar here, too?"

I slowly nodded and pointed to the trailer door without taking my eyes off him. He didn't hesitate to swing open the door and go in.

"Yo, Skylar! It's Jay."

"Jay?!"

After that, it was positive feedbacks between the two. I zoned it out and looked at the vehicles and bodies that were burnt to a crisp. Jake's body, along with that other guy, laid there with blood still gushing through their heads.

"_WHERE'S THE FUCKING KEY?!_"

I took the key out of my blazer pocket and felt it in my hand. I had to tell Skylar about it. But now that Jay was with us, that made us a trio, and I wasn't fond of trios. It was either one single person to depend on, or yourself. Not a third who you'd have to put some more of your trust in. And if the number is larger, you know one of them will fuck up, unless they were good at whatever they do.

I sighed and got up slowly, wiping the sand and dirt off of my skirt. I needed to get clothes soon, too. If that hideout that Cletus had really contained $250k, I could buy a whole closet full of them. Not to mention ammunition and an actual place to live, rather than a camper. With three people, it was going to be crowded.

I swung open the door and saw Skylar and Jay talking on the couch. When I closed the door behind me, they averted their attention towards me. I held the key in their faces. "According to a biker named Jake, this key might be the key to Cletus' little hideout," I explained.

"Hideout…?" Jay asked.

"Where's the hideout?" Skylar asked.

"I don't know. I'll investigate the bodies later. Right now," I looked at Jay, "I need answers. First off, why did you spare me?"

He sighed. "I gained a lil' respect fo' you over time. Especially after standin' up fo' 'dat friend a' yours," he explained.

"Why did you kill all those bikers, and how did you find them?"

"Man, I fuckin' _hate _The Lost. They fuckin' irritate me when I be doin' missions and they just come up and start fuckin' shootin' at you. I was fuckin' drivin' around in a car I stole and saw them. I had a sticky bomb I found, so I threw it at them and blew they asses up. One a' dem dropped a gun so I picked it up and started shootin' bitches. But then, I had saw you there and stopped. And you know da' rest," he explained. I nodded. I guess I could give him a little respect for that...

Just goes to show that talking things out changes minds a lot.

"I'm glad you guys worked your little situation out, but we should _really _go and check the bodies before they either despawn or cops show up," Skylar said. We all walked outside and started checking the bodies for notes or anything else.

I had found nothing on Jake's body besides a phone. Unfortunately, it was locked and required a passcode.

"Anyone know how to hack into a phone?" I called out. Skylar and Jay shook their heads.

"I'm only good with locks I can actually feel. Digital locks aren't my thing," Skylar said.

"Guns, man. I ain't about that advanced technology shit. I got a phone, but that shit be too hard to hack, you know?"

"Fuck… alright, but this was all I found. You guys find anything?"

They shook their heads a second time. I shrugged and put the phone in my pocket. Maybe we could have Lester hack into it or something.

Wait…

I _just _realized that we'd be meeting video game characters in person.

Holy _shit_.

"_GUYS,_" I yelled. They looked over at me. "You _do _realize that we'll be meeting all the characters on here, right?"

Their faces lit up, and I smiled. "We should go right now. Let's see Lester to see if he can hack into that phone for us," Skylar said.

"Shit, man, I'm drivin' then!"

"Oh _no _you don't!" I shouted towards Jay, who was darting towards the camper. I raced him towards there, and since I was closer, I made it first.

"Man, why can't I drive tho'?" he asked.

"Because I'm really good at driving," I explained. Then, my pupils shrunk as I heard sirens in the distance. My phone started vibrating, and I pulled it out of my pocket. There was a single star flashing at the top of the screen. "_Shit_!" I exclaimed.

Jay pulled out his phone and saw the same thing. "Fuck, the popo comin'! Skylar, get da' fuck ova' here! We gotta fuckin' go, man!"

Skylar ran towards the camper and went inside. I followed after him and Jay and shut the door behind me. "Jay, you said you were good with guns, right?" I shouted, getting in the front seat, with Skylar in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, why?" he shouted back.

"The cops will be chasing us, so shoot out the tires!"

"A'ight!" He got out the gun he had gotten from The Lost and went towards the back. I should've grabbed a gun, too. We only have that pistol from Cletus. Damn, I really don't think well sometimes…

Within seconds, the camper was speeding towards the road. "There are cops up ahead, take a left," Skylar said, looking at the minimap on his phone. I took a left onto a dirt road and towards train tracks.

"Think we should take train tracks?" I asked.

"No. It's only one star. We can lose them."

The camper jumped over the train tracks and onto Sandy Shores. We landed hard, and I nearly lost control of the damned thing!

"Shit, where did you come from?!" I heard Skylar yell. Then, I heard sirens right behind us.

Jay started shooting at the cops' tires while I took another left onto the main road, past the 24/7 store Skylar and I had gone to last night. Damn, I didn't know things could get this intense so quickly. This was GTA though. You never knew what to expect.

**Important items found so far by Sasha:**

**One metal box with a combination lock on it.**

**One key.**

**One phone.**

**People killed:**

**Cletus.**

**Jake.**


	2. A Kid With a Sticky Bomb

**A Kid With a Sticky Bomb**

"When da' hell a' 'dese cops gon' get off our asses tho'?!" Jay demanded as he shot out one of the many cops' tires. We had gathered around 6 cars on us while we rode on the freeway back to LS. We passed several cars, all of them driving fast to get away from the shooting. We had gained a two star wanted level for shooting back. I just hoped Jay wouldn't accidentally shoot one of them, otherwise we would get three stars and then shot down by a helicopter.

"Fuck if I know!" Skylar shouted, looking at his phone. "Alright, I'll make a waypoint to Lester's house. Hopefully we can get them off of us by the time we make it there!"

I sped the camper down the freeway. Past hills, mountains, train tracks, rest stops, and other cops trying to corner us. _'These fucking cops just won't lay off, will they?!_' I thought. I began to get irritated. Every minute or so I would see a cop car or hear a siren. Jay had busted several of their tires, but they just kept on coming! Car after car, some of them even blew up from crashing into each other too hard.

"Skylar, are you _sure _we shouldn't take train tracks?!" I demanded. I pointed to the train tracks next to the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. "They're right there! There are too many cops to outrun!"

"Fine, just go!" Skylar shouted, and I immediately made a sharp turn onto the hill. I saw Jay out of the rearview mirror; he fired a bullet again and it shot a cop right in the face.

"Oh _SHIT_!" he screamed. I looked over at Skylar's phone. There were three stars in the top right corner now.

"Jay! What the fuck?!" I demanded as I turned onto the tracks.

"Aye, don't come fuckin' yellin' at ME like 'dat! I tried my best, man!" he retorted, throwing the gun to the floor and sitting down on the couch. He put his head in his hands.

It wasn't long before there was a helicopter chasing after us as we sped down the tracks. I sighed in frustration. These fucking cops just won't give up!

"I'M WRITING AN ANGRY LETTER TO ROCKSTAR ABOUT THESE COPS WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE!" I shouted. I could hear bullets hit the camper every time the helicopter fired them, along with the cop cars slowly falling behind. We soon entered a tunnel and I glanced over at Skylar's phone. The screen stopped flashing blue and red, which meant they were now looking for us.

"Finally!" Skylar exclaimed, getting up and going to the back of the camper.

I slumped in my seat and closed my eyes, stopping the camper We were deep enough in the tunnel, so the cops definitely wouldn't be finding us. Now all we had to do was wait them out. I thought back to the desert and how Jay saved our asses by blowing up all of those gang members. He literally came out of nowhere, so that means that we might not be the only ones here, right?

I was still curious as to why Cletus didn't despawn. That's usually what happens in video games, right? Unless...

I shook my head and turned in my seat to face them. My heart was racing from the excitement we just encountered. We were so lucky we didn't die. The cops in this game were seriously aggressive. I got up slowly and walked towards the back of the camper. Jay was leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed, and Skylar was leaning against the wall.

"We did good, didn't we?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah… Guess we did," Skylar replied, cracking a smile.

I glanced towards Jay. "And uh, thanks for defending us. Sorry I yelled," I said. His eyes opened and he looked at me with a tired look.

"It's 'aight."

I saw Skylar pull out his phone and smile. "We lost the cops. We should get out of here before a train comes."

I nodded and started the drive back to Los Santos.

* * *

Across town, a small child roamed the alleys of the ghetto of Los Santos. The baby pink sweater she was wearing made her feel a little more safe when she his her hands in the sleeves of it. Her big blue eyes scanned the alley she was in. It didn't seem to scary, so she slowly walked on. She knew nothing of the place, so she wanted to get to at least a police station so she could figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered happening was turning on her brother's Xbox to try to play a game herself, but then she appeared next to a dumpster in some alley.

'_This place looks a lot like the place where my brother runs around in his game!_' she thought. She walked out of the alley and saw cars driving by, signs on clubs and stores lit up brightly, and people of all sorts walking fast. Normally she would embrace the busyness of the city, but because she was alone, it frightened her. She immediately sprinted down the sidewalk, past gang members, hipsters, and others. They all gave her weird looks as she zoomed by, trying to escape.

"Yo, Sonic, where the fuck ya goin'?!" some guy shouted as she passed by. She ignored his question and proceeded to run all the way until she reached Ammu-Nation. She sat on the steps and was trying to catch her breath. She noticed a scrap truck pull up into the parking lot on the side of the store. A driver hopped out with an annoyed look on his face. He had on an open, sleeveless checkered shirt that showed off his beer belly. He had cornrows as well. In his hand was a clipboard, and he paid no attention to the girl as he made his way into the store.

Curious, the girl went to the truck and saw many boxes that had weapons in them. Rifles, pistols, tear gas cans, everything. The girl noticed a box that had several grenades and sticky bombs in it.

'_These things go boom, just like in the game! I want some!_' she thought, not knowing just how much damage these really do. She crawled up into the truck and grabbed four of them, since they were all she could carry. '_They're heavy too!_'

She heard the driver mumbling to himself while coming out of the store, so she quickly jumped off of the truck with the sticky bombs. She stuffed them into her sleeves and ran down the sidewalk, far away from him. She was giggling to herself as well. The bombs had made her forget all about the dangers of the city. Something about the explosion while watching her brother play it made her feel excited and confident. But now, she had the bombs to herself, and could now do whatever she wanted!

A black truck pulled up into an alley not too far from her. Now that she had these bombs, she could blow up cars! She smirked to herself and quietly walked into the alley, following the truck. It stopped, so she quickly hid behind a dumpster. Four men stepped out in suits with guns. They simultaneously walked up to a door and one knocked on it.

'_Now's my chance!_' she thought. She quietly walked over to the back of the truck and planted a sticky bomb on it. Clipped onto it was a small remote with a knew this was used to blow it up. Before the men could spot her, she dashed out of the alley and hid behind a wall, peeking out of the side.

With a press of a button, the car exploded.

Flaming metal parts and burnt boxes flew all over the place. She laughed to herself as she ran down the street. Not far behind her were gunshots and screaming. A huge cloud of smoke was rising from the alley as if there was a house fire there. The girl didn't know it, but in this game, the buildings were indestructible, so a house fire wasn't likely.

'_Alright, where to next?_' she thought, completely unaware of how bad what she just did was.

Out of nowhere, she was suddenly yanked by the hood of her sweatshirt and brought up face-to-face with a man in a suit with sunglasses.

"Well well, what do we have here now?" he said. The girl gulped, her eyes wide out of fear. "I'm surprised you ain't struggling. Did I scare you that bad, little girl?"

She remained silent, and the man laughed. A truck, almost exactly like the one she had just blown up had pulled up to the curb.

The girl's eyes widened. She knew what was going to happen next, and didn't want it to happen. She immediately began struggling and waving her arms around, along with kicking. "LET ME GO!" she shouted. Someone had to come save her! They were in an extremely public place! "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

The man who was holding her laughed again. "Ha! Yeah, okay, someone come save me!" he mocked. The girl tried punching him, but he threw her to the ground.

"GAH!" she yelled as she hit the concrete.

The man noticed something odd about her sleeves and he bent down to see what they were. "What in the fuck…?"

The girl immediately pulled out a sticky bomb and ripped the small remote off of it. She threw it at him, and it stuck to his clothes. He screamed and tried ripping it off. But, they were sticky bombs, and were hard to take off. The small child scrambled to her feet and started running.

"STRANGER DANGER!" she screamed, before getting a good distance away fro the man who was too concerned with the bomb on his chest. She pressed the button, and there was an explosion. She didn't want to see what was behind her as she ran faster into broad daylight.

* * *

"Now just where the hell is Lester's house?" I asked out loud as I drove out of Vinewood. I hoped to have a house like the ones up there. Especially with a pool. Almost every one of those houses had a pool.

"Uh… If I recall correctly," Skylar started, "it should be by that highway that looks like a dick and balls."

"Rockstar and their fuckin' sex jokes!" Jay shouted, looking out the back window that needed repairing from all the broken glass. I laughed out loud. "But fuck 'dat fo' now. Can we get sum' to eat, dog?"

"Oh, right, there's food in that mini fridge," Skylar said, pointing towards it. I heard Jay get up and open it up.

"Aw, fuck yeah!" he shouted.

"Better?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah!"

We soon made it under the Dick and Balls Highway, as I called it, and drove around slowly to find Lester's house. There were a lot of hobos sitting around or holding up signs asking for money. There was even the occasional anarchist who was preaching on why there should be no government. The time was around 4:30. I really had to double check, but then I realized in this game the time went by a lot faster. It would be weird adjusting to all this GTA stuff. I know that we would have to work with gangs and do jobs that might kill us.

I wanted to ask that guy a few questions.

That creepy guy in the sky who then proceeded to push me to my first death. First, I wanted to ask him what would happen if I chose not to kill my comrades. Second, just what was this "turmoil" that San Andreas was about to be put into? And third…

...how the _fuck _do we get out of here?

Yes, this place was nice and all, but what I really wanted was to go back home and forget this ever happened. I like to not worry about the lives of my friends, thank you very much. And this game was better when I played it on a TV screen, not real life.

I wanted to meet Michael. I wanted to meet Trevor. I wanted to meet Franklin. I wanted to meet Lamar, Lester, Ron, Wade, Amanda, Tracey, Jimmy, Chop, Chef, Martin, maybe even the girl with that iFruit phone and the red bikini! Now that I'm in this game, I have so many opportunities to meet people that I can see and touch and talk to. I know for a fact that so many people would _kill _for an opportunity like this.

We were just lucky enough to be thrown right into it.

"Watch the fuck out!" Skylar suddenly shouted. I snapped out of the thoughts I was in and slammed on the brakes. I heard Jay shout in surprise as he fell on the floor.

"What the hell did you yell at me for?!" I demanded. Skylar said nothing as he pointed in front of the camper. I looked over and saw a small child scared like a deer in headlights. Isn't that what she was? "Holy shit!"

We all got out of the camper and rushed over to her. She was shaking in fear and looked the three of us over.

"Are you alright?!" Skylar asked.

"She didn't hit you, did she?" Jay asked. The girl shook her head quickly to both questions.

"What's your name? And where are your parents?" Skylar asked again. This was weird. There were no kids in GTA V. And I doubt that she was another player.

"You guys are strangers! I don't need to tell you anything!" she shouted, before running off.

"We can't leave her out in Los Santos like that!" Skylar shouted, before running after her. Jay and I looked at each other before nodding and running after her.

For a small child, she was pretty fast. Skylar could barely keep up with her, and because he couldn't run so fast in this game, we had a hard time keeping up.

'_It's the stamina stat!_' I thought to myself as we ran after her into an alley.

"Get back here! Aye!" Jay yelled at her. Suddenly, a car pulled up on the other end of it and a man in a suit and sunglasses stepped out.

"There you are!"

The girl immediately stopped as we saw three other men step out. They all had the same outfit on, and walked around the black car to stand next to that man. Simultaneously, they all pulled out micro SMGs and pointed them at her. She stood still, not sure what to do next. We all stood there in silence. What did these guys have against her? And why were they so fast to be hostile?

"The hell do you think you're doing, pointing guns at a little girl?!" I demanded.

"Stay out of this, you fucking broad!" one of them shouted.

My eye twitched.

"Did you just call me…"

"Oh no," Skylar mumbled. I saw him pull Jay to the side.

"...a broad?"

They didn't respond, and didn't seem to pay any mind to me. That made me even more mad. There were two things I hated the most. One, was being ignored. And the second one was being called stereotypical names because I was a woman.

"First of all… I am _NOT _a promiscuous woman," I growled, taking a step. "Second… you do they absurd thing of aiming guns at this girl. And third… you ignore me while I'm saying this." I took two more steps with each thing I said. Now was the time to strike.

Before they could react, I charged at the men. I let out a war type of cry and spread my arms out and slammed them against the car. My arms successfully hit the necks of the two men on the side, and I bashed my forehead against the one in the middle. It hurt, but I was using my anger as my tool. He was knocked out, and the two men on the side were temporarily stunned. They dropped their guns to the ground.

I stepped back and leaned down to pick up two of the guns.

"Jay! Skylar!" I shouted, tossing them through the air towards them. I picked up the one in the middle and aimed it at the men while backing up a few feet.

"Nice work, Sasha!" Skylar yelled as he and Jay went over next to me.

"Looks like the tables done turned on yo' asses!" Jay exclaimed. The two men that were still conscious shakily raised their hands in defeat.

"F-fuck, please, don't kill us! We were just sent here to get that girl!" one of them pleaded.

"You pushed my fucking buttons already, you dick! That was a _bad _move!" I said, before aiming my gun to the one who called me a broad.

I pulled the trigger.

A gunshot was heard, but no scream. The man slowly opened his eyes to see a bullet hole on the car, and not in his chest.

It was silent, and then…

"PFFFFF! HAAAHAAA HAAA!"

Now they were laughing at me! Jay and Skylar too!

"YOU REALLY WANT ME TO BELIEVE WHAT I SAID WAS A BAD MOVE? YOU CAN'T EVEN FUCKIN' SHOOT FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" the man who called me a broad shouted. Everyone was laughing so hard that they were on the floor. I stood there like an idiot, arms shaking from the nervousness and embarrassment. One of my eyes and mouth were both twitching, too.

'_I missed the fucking shot,_' I thought. I immediately began to sulk and fell to my knees.

"Fuck…"

"Alright, that's enough!" I heard the little girl say. I looked up in surprise to see her standing there with her arms crossed. The sleeves of her hoodie looked like they had something in them, but what?

Jay, Skylar, and the men continued to laugh their asses off. The girl looked annoyed at their laughing.

"Shut up already!" she screamed, before taking something out of her sleeve. It was a sticky bomb. She ripped something off of it and threw it at the car before taking cover behind a dumpster since she was closer to them than we were.

'_A kid with a sticky bomb?!_' Before I could even react properly, the car blew up, along with the three men in front of it. I was surprised that they failed to notice the bomb. But still… a mere kid! She just took three lives without even caring! Was it possible that she didn't know that this wasn't a game, and real life?

"Jesus Christ!" Skylar shouted, taking in the view of the charred bodies and car. The little girl got out of cover. Skylar got up and turned to her before saying, "You just killed three people without even caring!"

She said nothing before booking it down the other side of the alley. "Aw, fuck!" Jay exclaimed, before scrambling to his feet and chasing after her, along with Skylar. I don't know why, but I continued to sit on my knees. I stared at the gun in my hand.

"I can't even fucking shoot right," I said to myself. I raised the gun and aimed it at one of the charred bodies' heads. I fired a bullet, but it missed and hit the car instead. I sighed. '_I'm horrible at flying too… how the hell am I gonna survive in this fucking world?! The only thing I'm good at is driving and using my anger. But I'm always so impulsive with shit like that… I'm lucky those guys didn't kill me!_'

I looked up at the sky. The sun was setting again, which made it a mixture of orange, purple, and yellow. There were very few clouds, which made it look beautiful. Los Santos has always been beautiful, if you don't pay attention to all the mayhem going on. I rose to my feet and jogged the other way out of the alley.

* * *

Skylar and Jay were tailing the small child as she ran down the sidewalk. None of the pedestrians paid any mind to it, which made the girl feel even more in danger. Nobody was helping her when two guys were after her.

"Why are you even chasing me?!" she demanded.

"You're a kid, you can't survive in this world alone!" Skylar said. The girl was too young to understand, he knew, but it was the only reason he had for chasing her. She herself didn't know if this place was real or not.

'_This place… it isn't even real! I'm probably dreaming or something!_' she thought.

"Just stop so we can talk about 'dis!" Jay yelled.

"Why should I?!"

He thought for a moment. "We… we get you mo' a' 'dose bombs!"

The girl slowed down to a stop. She whipped around, with a sticky bomb in her hand. Jay and Skylar stopped a reasonable distance from her, afraid she would blow them up.

"Look, this place… it…" Skylar thought. Should he tell her that this place is real, and that this whole situation was real? Or should he lie and say that this was just a game? He himself didn't know. He didn't prove if it was real or not, and he wasn't willing to test that either.

"It what?" the girl asked.

"It's a video game, 'aight? Now you want mo' a' 'dem bombs or nah?"

"Did you really just say 'or nah'?" Skylar whispered to him.

"Shut the fuck up, foo'!" Jay growled back. Skylar sighed.

"But… but that isn't possible!" the little girl said.

"Just roll with it, 'lil girl. It's gettin' late, and honestly I just wanna go the hell ta' bed now. So can you cooperate? We gon' get you all the bombs yo' sleeves can hold when we get the money," Jay said. The girl slowly got out of the defensive stance she was in and put the sticky bomb in her sleeve.

"Okay…. I'm hungry."

As if on cue, Sasha rounded a corner and saw the three of them standing there. She smirked before pulling the camper up next to them, and honked the horn. "Someone call for pickup?" she asked. Jay took the little girl's hand and they all entered the camper.

"She hungry, dog. I am too. So can we hold off this Lester stuff 'til tomorrow? We just got here anyways. Might as well get used to everything before possibly jumpin' into shit."

"There's a shit ton of food in the fridge. Other than that, we're broke," she stated bluntly. Jay opened up the fridge.

"Candy, soda, chips, dig in."

* * *

"Ten targets," a girl said as she looked through the scope of the sniper, "all of them Vagos members. Three cars. One of them has a suspicious package." She overlooked the operation on the road above while crouched down, with the sniper on the concrete guardrail that separated her from falling down to the ground below.

She zoomed in more with the scope. It was all quiet, and she was planning to kill all ten Vagos and get out of there clean. The Los Santos State Gas Company was quiet around this time of the day, which was perfect for the Vagos to get the coke and be on their way. They knew they couldn't hang around for long, though, because then the police would get suspicious.

The exchange had finished an hour ago, and now they were hanging around for whatever reason. The girl felt that it was awfully suspicious that they would be waiting there. Security would show up soon to do a night patrol. '_Is it possible that the company is in on something with the Vagos?_' she thought to herself. She saw one Vagos member holding something.

"Package identified as the coke. Alright," she said to herself, aiming at a Vagos member who was standing in front of another. "Two birds, one stone."

Thanks to the suppressor on her sniper, the bullet went straight through both of their heads without causing any trouble. The other members didn't notice, as they were turned the other way, but she knew she had to move fast, otherwise one of them would turn and they would notice.

"Now… who's the next victim?" she said. She aimed the sniper rifle at another member who was in the back. She shot him in the back and he fell over. "Three down. It looks like they're circling the one who has the coke for some reason. Are they protecting him?"

"To answer your question, yes, they are," a voice said. The girl quickly turned around to see four Vagos behind her. Each one of them had assault rifles aimed at her.

"What the fuck?! When did you get here?!" she demanded.

"Stand the fuck still. We knew that someone was gonna show up and steal our coke. You ain't foolin' anyone," one of them said. The girl gritted her teeth.

'_Think of a fuckin' plan! You have to do this. It's either life or… respawning. But I'm not gonna fuckin' die once in the hands of these assholes!_' she thought. '_They're focused on me right now. Their legs are completely vulnerable, and they're so close to me that I could kick them all in the balls, but that would take too long and I would get shot. Unless…_'

She smirked. "Low spinning sweep kick, bitches! AHAHAHA!" she shouted, before bringing out her right leg and performing the move that made them all land on their asses. She quickly got up and ripped one of the assault rifles out of one of their hands and shot them all to death.

"GET BACK!" she heard one of the Vagos scream. The girl quickly took cover behind the concrete guardrail, just in time to dodge a wave of oncoming bullets.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to ditch the stealth!" she said to herself before quickly getting out of cover and returning the assault of bullets. She shot two Vagos in the leg, which resulted them in falling down to the ground and groaning in pain.

"AMIGOS!" a member screamed, before shooting back. The girl shot him in the face twice and he fell over, dead.

"TEN DOWN, FOUR TO GO, BITCH!" the girl screamed, before quickly running over to her Akuma bike and hopping on it. She sped down to the operation before taking cover behind one of the cars. One of the members was hiding behind the car, too, without her knowing.

He ran around the car to try and shoot her, but she heard footsteps and whipped him in the head with her gun. He fell on the ground with blood dripping from the side of his head. She saw a bulge in the coat he was wearing. Curious, she quickly opened it up and saw that it was the coke. '_Here it is! But I gotta get rid of these assholes first…_'

She peeked from behind the car and saw that the three remaining were hiding behind one car. She smirked and had this insane look in her eyes. _Bad mistake!_ she thought, before pulling a grenade out of her jacket and pulling the pin. She hurled it to the car and it crashed through the window.

Within seconds, the car exploded, and the girl was seen walking away from the scene with a smile on her face. "Cool people walk away from explosions without looking," she said. The sniper and the new assault rifle that she collected were placed in one of the sidebags that she put on her Akuma. She put her helmet on before riding away, leaving the glowing orange from the fire of the car to spread to the others. They all blew up as well. From a distance, it looked like a giant campfire of bodies and car parts, which was what it was.

She pulled the Akuma up to the alley that led to Gerald's apartment and got off. The sniper was in one hand, and the coke in the other. "Apartment 6… right?" she said to herself, before walking up to it. It was now night time, and the light that was above his door blinked every so often with a few moths circling it. There were the sounds of loud music playing and several people arguing in other apartments. The girl, now known as Trista Walker, knocked on Gerald's door and waited for him to open up.

Soon, Gerald opened the door and stepped out.

"I believe these are yours," Trista said, before handing over the package of coke and the sniper rifle.

"I'm surprised that you're always comin' back alive," Gerald said, taking the coke package. "Keep the sniper. You do better with it than the other people Lamar brings me." Gerald took out a wad of cash and handed it to Trista.

"Like I said, don't bother counting the cash. It's right. Now keep your mouth shut about me, you hear?" Gerald said, before going back in his apartment and closing the door. Trista stood there, just staring at the door, before looking back at the sniper rifle in her hands.

"That means… this sniper is all mine!" she squealed, before hugging it tightly, along with the money. '_It really is stuff like this that makes my day!_' she thought.

"Damn, you is really one crazy person, you know that?"

Trista stopped hugging the sniper before turning to see Lamar walking towards her.

"Yeah, I guess I am crazy, huh?" Trista replied in thought.

"Well duh! You talk to yo' self all the fuckin' time, you laugh like a fuckin' maniac, and then you huggin' sniper rifles now?"

"Ooh! I also like to cackle like a crazy person too!"

Lamar shook his head. "Girl you lucky that I found yo' ass before gettin' into another shootout with the Ballas."

Trista thought back to the day before…

"_The fuck you just say to me?!_" a Balla asked. A small crowd was beginning to form around the two in the middle of Grove Street. Trista looked at him and gave him a confused look.

"_I just asked where the nearest store was. I'm hungry and I want some snacks!"_

"_Aw hell naw. Bitch you 'boutta be dead!_" he said, pulling out a micro SMG and aiming it at her. The girl slowly raised her hands in defense, still giving him the confused look.

"_I'm 'boutta be dead'? Where the fuck is the grammar in that?_" she asked, playing stupid. She quickly looked around and saw that only four people in the crowd of fifteen had guns on them. The rest were simply people from other neighborhoods that were wandering by. They kept their distance from them, simply standing on the sidewalk.

"_Bitch don't play dumb with me!_" the Balla shouted. Trista sensed that he was about to shoot, so she smacked his hand away and the gun fell to the floor. She didn't have time before people would start shooting. Time slowed as she quickly ducked and picked up the gun before the oncoming bullets that were meant for her hit the Balla instead. He dropped to the floor and Trista rolled on the ground, aiming for one of the four people that were shooting. One bullet was fired into a shooter's head and he dropped dead in an instant. The people who didn't have guns were running for their lives at this point.

She fired another bullet at a guy's foot and then finished him off by shooting him in the chest. She rolled out of the way of gunshots and shot the other two guys shooting. They died instantly.

Trista got up and was panting from the adrenaline rush that she just had. '_I just killed all those assholes without getting shot… man, CIA training really worked!_' Looking around her, she finally took in the environment she was in. '_This is… Grove Street?!_'

She dropped to her knees, looking at the house that was supposed to be a former protagonist's. "_CJ! NOOOOO!_" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "_WHY DO BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO SUCH UNDESERVING PEOPLE?!_"

She knew that she couldn't mope anymore since there were police sirens in the distance. She got up and quickly jogged over to the nearest fence before jumping over it and retreating through more alleyways.

Fortunately for her, she finally found a store and smiled before running to it. She placed the micro SMG in her black jacket so the cashier wouldn't think she was going to rob the place.

As she was running across the street, she completely forgot to look for cars. Lamar's white van nearly hit her. He slammed on the brakes, which caused the girl to nearly fall over.

"_What the fuck?!_" they said in unison.

"_The fuck is yo' problem dawg?!_" Lamar demanded, poking his head out of the driver's window.

"_Me? You almost hit me, you fuckin' asshole!_" Trista shouted back. Lamar had enough and got out of the van. He pulled out a micro SMG, and Trista did the same. They both had their guns to each other's heads.

"_Seems I'm not the only one,_" Trista stated. "_You're really quick to pull a gun, you know that? You're just like those fuckers that I got into a rumble with back on Grove Street._"

"_Shit, that was you?_" Lamar asked.

"_Duh! Jeez, you guys pull guns_ too_ quickly! I just asked him where a nearby store is and he said 'bitch you 'boutta be dead'_!" Trista said, mocking the Balla that said that to her.

Lamar remained silent before cracking a smile, lowering his gun, and laughing. "_Ahahahah! Oh, shit, you 'aight!_"

Trista smiled slightly as she lowered her gun too. "_Really?_"

"_Shit, man, I haven't laughed like that all day! Aye, yo, you lookin' fo' work?_" he asked, still laughing.

"_Well, yeah, since I have nothing better to do. I mean, I turned on my Xbox and then there was a weird update and then I ended up here…_" she trailed off.

"_The fuck is an Xbox? Look, forget it, but stay off the drugs while you doin' jobs though, 'aight? I know someone who can get you work._"

"And then after that we got snacks and you introduced me to Gerald," Trista finished, thinking over the flashback.

"You know, I been wonderin'," Lamar started, "how 'da fuck you come back alive? All the people I bring to Gerald usually end up dead after the fifth or sixth job. And somehow, you fuckin' managed to do _27 fuckin' jobs_. You bring fuckin' extras or some shit?"

Trista shook her head. "No, I do it all on my own."

"Then how the fuck you do it?!"

"Lots and lots of training," she explained.

"Whoever trained you was doin' a good fuckin' job then."

'_It's nice to be on the other side for once_,' Trista thought. '_I was getting tired of working for the good guys. But now I'm starting to work with all these bad guys, and they're actually people from a video game. I don't know how the fuck this was all possible, but I really am thankful. I guess I'm finally getting the vacation I always wanted!_'

"So… now that I have all this money and a ton more in my bank account," she said, showing him the wad of cash she was given earlier, "how about we go get food? It'll be a thank-you gift for introducing me to Gerald."

"Fuck, 'aight!" Lamar exclaimed.

"You're driving, though," Trista said as they both started to walk back to Lamar's Emperor. Lamar laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, 'aight!"

* * *

"Please tell me how in the hell you managed to eat all of the food in less than an hour!" I asked the girl in disbelief as I sat next to Skylar on the couch. She smiled at me while holding a chocolate bar in her hand. There was a bunch of chocolate around her mouth too. Jay had decided to take the wheel for a bit after me reluctantly allowing him. I was getting tired of driving, though, so I guess it was alright.

"I… really like chocolate," she said.

"You just ate all of our food and we don't even know your name," Skylar said to her.

"We ain't strangers anymore, girl," Jay said from the driver's seat. "You ate all our food, too. You might as well tell us who you are."

The girl sighed. "My name is Winnie. Winnie, like, Winnie the Pooh," she explained.

"Really? That's a cool name," I commented.

"So is Scout, but you never want me to call you that," Skylar said while looking at his phone and sitting on the couch.

I glared at him. "That's because I'm not a scout! I can't gather info good like one, and I was never in the military!"

"Obviously you weren't," Skylar said, "but you're always ahead of everyone in good spirits. Scouts are sent out before the main force to gather intel. Though you can't gather intel, you're still ahead of everything. Think of the main force as everyone in the group who's bummed out, right? You're always cheering people up, no matter what. That's why I wanna call you Scout."

I looked at him, speechless. '_He really thought of me that way?_' I thought. A blush started to creep up on my face. Embarrassed, I quickly changed the subject. "Jay, where are we going anyways?" I asked him. "You wanted to hold off on Lester."

"To Sandy Shores," he said. I raised a brow in confusion. "I know that those Lost members didn't despawn yet, since they never did when we all looked away from them. I don't know how the fuck that happened, but there were hella guns and money and shit up there; I ain't gon' let that slip."

"Well damn… you're shaping up, huh?" Skylar said.

Jay chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

Tomorrow would be the official start to our lives in Los Santos for fuck knows how long. I wasn't too sure about it right now since I didn't have any decent skills whatsoever, and I'm lucky that the fact that I'm impulsive hasn't gotten me into huge trouble. I thought back to when I took out those guys. '_Why would they want to attack Winnie, though? What did she do?_' I thought. I looked over at her. She was standing up on the couch next to Skylar looking out of the window.

Now that I finally got the time to look at her, she had extremely long blonde hair. It went down well past her hips and was really curly and wavy. Comparing her hair to my dark brown hair, she was winning. Along with her hair, she had bright blue eyes that looked almost like she was wearing colored contact lenses. If she was older, that's probably what I would've thought. The pink hoodie that she was wearing went down to her knees, and she was wearing white pants with light gray Mary Jane flats. She looked so innocent on the outside, but from what I've seen, she isn't like that at all on the inside.

I remember that Jay said so bluntly that this was a video game to her. I wonder why he said that. Truth be told, we didn't know what this place was. It was a mixture of life and a video game, except only I can respawn for some reason. Why out of everyone did that guy pick me? Why couldn't it be someone strong?

I couldn't go ask him with everyone like this. I still wanted this to be a secret, and that meant I had to stay alive as best as I can in the future. If I die and respawn again, they'll no doubt start to think that they can, too. That means they'll start being careless and end up killing themselves a short time later.

Why does that guy want me to kill my comrades?

And again, why did he pick _me _out of everyone?

When we go to Lester tomorrow, how are we going to approach him? Because I know for a fact that he doesn't do shit for free. We're asking him to unlock a phone that might not even have the info to a hideout that contains a quarter of a million dollars.

"Guys," I said to Skylar and Jay. "Lester won't do shit for free, you know that? We're gonna have to do something in exchange for him unlocking the phone."

"I was thinking about that too," Skylar said. "No doubt he's gonna give us a job to do."

"I know," Jay said. "With these guns we gon' get, we get that shit done in no time!"

Speaking of those guns…

"Hey… why do you think they didn't despawn? The same thing happened with Cletus, too."

"Beats me," Skylar said.

"I dunno. But right now I'm _glad _they didn't," Jay said.

The ride up to Blaine County took a few hours, and by the time we got there, Winnie was fast asleep in Skylar's lap. Actually, they were both fast asleep. I looked at my phone on the minimap. It was weird. Winnie definitely wasn't an NPC, because our icon on the map had the number 4 on it, which meant that there were four of us in the vehicle. But if there were other players, why weren't they showing up on the map?

Along with that, I realized that the picture I took with Skylar had failed to send to the Social Club. I tried at least five more times before giving up. The Internet worked fine, but they wouldn't upload to there. Maybe for some reason it didn't register here.

"I'm surprised you're not tired, Jay," I said to him.

"Nah, I'm fine. Insomnia, dawg. Fuckin' sucks. Especially in school. Maybe that's why I'm always so fuckin' crabby to yo' ass during the last hour," he explained, laughing a little. I smiled.

"Yeah, that's probably why."

"But anyways, wake Skylar up, we here," he said before pulling up onto the sand. Sure enough, the guns and bodies were still there. How did any of the Lost members not see this?

"Guys, wake up," I said, shaking Skylar. His eyes slowly opened, but then closed again. "We're here, come on."

He sighed before yawning. Winnie got up off his lap slowly and laid down on the couch next to him. "Let her sleep. Kid had a rough day."

I nodded before the three of us exited the camper. We silently gathered up all the guns, along with extra money we found that wasn't burnt to a crisp. We had found a total of seven rifles, ten pistols, four shotguns, and a whopping seventeen sticky bombs. The total money we found was around $547. We concluded that this would be spent on food and clothes.

"It was like a little scavenger hunt," I said as we were walking back to the camper.

"We're taking you to a shooting range when we get back too," Jay said. I glared at him.

"Yeah, I know…"

Suddenly, we heard a humming sound in the sky. We all looked up to see a plane flying above us. Our eyes followed it to see that it was flying towards a cloud of smoke. It was no doubt a flare!

"Guys! Flare plus plane equals…?" I asked.

"Crate drop!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Jay shouted. We all ran to the camper and got in. I sat in the driver's seat while Jay sat in the passenger's seat. Skylar sat in the back with the guns and Winnie. I started the camper and followed the plane down the freeway to Grapeseed. From what I could see, the flare was on a field.

The plane dropped a small package from a parachute down onto the farm. As we drove closer, I could hear the beeping from the flare.

"There it is!" Skylar shouted as we stopped a few meters away from it. He jumped out of the camper and was about to run up to it, but Jay got out and grabbed him by the sleeve of his blazer.

"Just wait a minute… 'dere's somethin' not right 'bout 'dis…" he said, looking around. It was all quiet, with the only sounds coming from distant traffic and the wind blowing the grass around. The sky was dark now, and stars were scattered across the sky; this was something I didn't see in Los Santos because of all the light pollution.

"Boy, doesn't that sky look beautiful?" a voice said. Skylar, Jay, and I immediately whipped around to see a dune buggy and a tall figure leaning next to it. I squinted to see who it was, but it was too dark.

"Just who are you?" Skylar asked.

"Oh, me? Someone you wouldn't want to _fuck_ with, y'know? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm waiting for a couple of cars full of those fucking hillbillies to show up and steal my crate."

"Wait… I know 'dat voice! You're-" Before Jay could finish his sentence, we all heard the shouts and excited screams of hillbillies off in the distance. There were several lights from cars at the end of the field.

"Oh, here they come!" the voice screamed, before pulling a rifle out of his dune buggy. I shit you not, about twenty RVs pulled up to the scene and out stepped about a whopping _one hundred and twenty_ hillbillies.

And they looked angry.

"Shit, come on! We gotta help 'dis dude!" Jay shouted. We all ran to the camper and got guns, but I was really nervous about this.

"You know I can't shoot, right?!" I yelled as Jay tossed me a carbine rifle.

"You gon' learn today!" he screamed back.

"W-what's going on?!" Winnie asked, sounding really nervous.

"Just stay in here, a'ight? Cover yo' ears and wait 'til we come back in here," Jay said, crouching down to her level and ruffling her blonde hair. She hesitated for a moment, but nodded and got on the floor to take cover.

"Come on, man! They're comin' in guns blazing out here!" Skylar shouted, looking at the horde of hillbillies running towards the crate. Jay and I ran out of the camper and he slammed the door. We all took cover behind the camper with me in the middle.

"FUCKERS!" the man shouted, before tossing a sticky bomb across the farm and detonating it. I heard the explosions of the RVs, and there was immediately an orange glow in the farm. Along with all the fire, the stench of marijuana quickly flooded the field as well. I covered my nose with my shirt.

"THEY'RE GROWING POT IN THIS FIELD?!" I asked, over the shooting that had just started.

"It's San Andreas, what did you expect?!" Jay shouted back before shooting at the hillbillies. Skylar did the same, and I was somewhat relieved to see he was okay with killing people. But at the same time I was _scared_.

"'Dere's only one person I know who would want to take on this many hillbillies alone!" Jay screamed over the shooting and the sounds of many hillbillies dying. I looked over at the man. Now that the fire was lighting up the field, I immediately recognized him and my heart sped up rapidly.

"That's…!"

* * *

"TREVOR PHILIPS, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Said drug and arms dealer shot down eight hillbillies before going back in cover and reloading his gun. '_These assholes wanna steal MY shipment?!_' he thought, before shooting again. Body after body fell to the ground across the field. Many of them were already dead from the explosions, and others caught on fire from being too close. To him, it was a beautiful sight.

"THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO TRY AND FUCK WITH ME!" he roared, shooting another wave of bullets at them. He was paying no attention to the three people behind the camper that was a meter away from him. When this all blew over, he would deal with it then. '_Why the hell are those teenagers even here?! And how did they get ahold of those guns?_' he thought.

Through all the shooting and a few more sticky bombs, the flare had stopped smoking and the package was still untouched. Countless hillbillies were killed, and Trevor even got shot a few times but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

However, one hillbilly was actually smart enough to sneak around the entire shootout. He was so determined to get that package and get out of there, and now this seemed like the only good plan. He somehow managed to sneak around the group and hide on the opposite side of the camper. Only his group could see him, and they knew what was up. He quietly opened the back door and stepped in. There, he saw a basic setup of a camper.

'_Huh… looks kinda' like Cletus' trailer he stole from the lost,_' he thought. He looked around more and saw a small figure crouched down next to the couch. It was a little girl, and she was on the floor covering her head from any gunfire that might make its way through the metal walls of the camper. He raised a brow. She didn't know he was there yet, but he could take advantage of her being there. '_I ain't no child molester, but maybe I could keep her captive and have Trevor hand over the crate._'

He smiled evilly, and quietly walked over to her. She heard footsteps and looked up. She saw his brown work boots and gray sweatpants. She looked up more and saw his white wife beater and striped suspenders. She could barely see his face due to his beer belly. On instinct of seeing something alarming, she screamed and scrambled back to the back of the camper.

"I ain't gonna molest 'ya, kid. But now," he said, walking over to her. He grabbed her by the hair and she instantly started screaming at the top of her lungs. The hillbilly got out a gun and pointed it to her. "Scream more and ya' ain't gonna have a mouth to do it again!"

Winnie instantly shut her mouth and he dragged her by the hair to the bathroom. He threw her in there and she slammed her head up against the wall hard. She had the daylights knocked out of her and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Outside, the trio suddenly heard and felt the camper start. "What the fuck?!" they all said, getting up and looking at the camper. It started to drive away, and the group immediately searched for some place to hide. However, almost immediately did the gunshots stop.

"Why the hell are they takin' your camper?" Trevor said out loud, watching it drive away as he got out from cover. The hillbillies started to run back to their RVs and drive off. "And why the hell are they retreating?"

"WINNIE!" Jay screamed.

Skylar and Sasha gasped upon realization. Trevor simply raised a brow.

"FUCK!" Jay screamed again. "MAN, WE GOTTA DO SOMETHIN'! A LITTLE GIRL'S IN THERE!"

"A little girl? There ain't any of them out here! They all live with those fuckin' rich pansies out in Vinewood," Trevor explained.

"It's a long story," Sasha said, running up to him, "but you gotta help us!"

"And why should _I _help you? They left my package alone for some goddamn reason, so I should be on my merry fuckin' way outta here! I got a business, and I don't have time to be helping people out!" Trevor shouted, getting an inch away from her face. The girl refused to break eye contact as she backed up slightly and took out the key from her pocket.

"_This_ is why. We were in a shootout with the lost earlier today, and one of their leaders, Jake or some shit, mentioned that this was the key to some hillbilly's hideout. And _in _that hideout was $125,000. Your business could probably use HALF of that money to buy a lotta more crates like that," she explained, gesturing over to the crate that was sitting across the field.

Trevor remained silent before swearing to himself. "And if there's not?!"

"You can have the liberty of killing me for being false. Just leave my friends alone."

'_It's perfect. He doesn't know I can respawn._'

Trevor nodded while saying, "Alright, alright. I'll get your friend back." Suddenly, there was a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone. It was a call from an unknown number. He sighed. "I swear if it's another one of those fucking telemarketers…"

He answered, and there was the voice of a hillbilly. "Trevor Philips. Looks like you got somethin' we want, and we got somethin' you want!"

"Yeah, I fuckin' get it, alright?" Trevor replied back.

"Bring us the crate at Sandy Shores Airfield and you'll get your 'thing' back," he said, before hanging up. Trevor sighed and pocketed his phone.

"Looks like they set this up. But anyways, we might as well get goin'," Trevor said, stepping inside the dune buggy. "Two of you, sit in front up there," he said, pointing to the front of it. Jay and Skylar ran to the front and let Sasha sit next to Trevor.

"Any other reason why you're helping us?" Sasha asked him as he started the vehicle.

"Well… besides the fact that she's a little girl and I plan on pummeling the hillbillies anyways, no."

He drove the car up to the crate and got out. He picked it up and handed it to Jay and Skylar.

"Hold that. Now we can go."

And just like that, they were on their way to the airfield.

'_Winnie… after this, I swear I'll protect you with my life! I don't know why, but there's somethin' 'bout you that I don't quite know yet,_' Jay thought to himself as they drove away from the dead bodies and the faint sounds of police sirens in the distance.

**Important items found so far by Sasha:**

**People killed:**


End file.
